


Nieuwe Vriend

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bear’s POV, F/F, Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: There’s someone new at the library.





	1. New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first multi chapter story. I wanted to write Root’s experience during her captivity in the library, but from Bear’s point of view. The title is Dutch for new friend. Because it’s a dog’s nature to make friends with everyone and he’d obviously be curious about this new person.

I put my head on my paws and sigh. Hammer Lady hasn’t been here for a long time. Now Tall Man and Bespectacled Man have gone too. I wonder where they are.

Then I hear the metal gate rattle.

They’re back.

And they’ve brought someone else.

I jump up and rush forward, my tail wagging. Hammer Lady appears first. I leap forward and put my paws on her shoulders, licking her face to show how much I’ve missed her. She pats me and my tail wags even harder. “I’ve missed you too, buddy.”

“Bear, Narr Beneden.” Bespectacled Man commands as he walks in.

I put my paws back on the ground, still wagging my tail.

Next comes Tall Man, carrying a woman. She has long brown hair and I sniff her hand. She smells a little like Bespectacled Man, like the glowy box he stares at instead of playing with me. But there’s another smell, like Tall Man and the metal sticks that make loud noises.

I’m so excited! A new friend to play with!

I dance around their feet as Tall Man carries Sleeping Lady downstairs, almost causing him to trip.

They take her to a book room inside a kennel and put her down. I stand outside with my head cocked. I don’t understand why they’re putting her in a kennel. Did she do something bad? But she smells so nice.

Bespectacled Man puts a small collar around her leg and I’m even more confused. Humans do strange things.

“I don’t like this.” Tall Man says.

“I have to agree with Mr Reese. I’m not comfortable with having Miss Groves in our base of operations.”

Hammer Lady does that strange thing with her eyes. I’ve tried it and it hurts a lot. She must have very strong eyes. “What else are we supposed to do? Dump her in a prison? She’d start a fucking riot in a week.”

Bespectacled Man sighs. “I suppose you’re right, Miss Shaw. Still…”

“Keep your enemies close, right, Harold?”

Bespectacled Man turns to look at her. “There is such a thing as too close.”

Tall Man and Bespectacled Man go upstairs but Hammer Lady stands outside the kennel, looking at Sleeping Lady.

Hammer Lady’s smell has changed. Now it smells like an alpha’s mating scent. I look up at her. Are they mates? Is that why they put Sleeping Lady in a kennel? So she can’t run away?

“Bear, Hier.”

I cast one last look at Sleeping Lady, then turn and follow Hammer Lady up the stairs.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used things that Bear would know to explain how he would see the cage and the ankle monitor. I hope that wasn’t too confusing.


	2. Leaving?

When we arrive at the book house I immediately go down to see Sleeping Lady.

She’s awake and I’m happy because now we can play. She’s standing at the door to the kennel, doing something to the lock. She stops when she sees me and we just stare at each other.

I wonder if she’s afraid of me so I wag my tail and let my tongue hang out to show I’m friendly.

She smiles and goes back to playing with the lock. “You’re not much of a guard dog, are you?”

I know that word ‘Dog’. The humans sometimes use it to refer to me, I prefer my namebut I will answer to that too. I bark and she stops. I bark again and she frowns.

“Go away. Shooo. Go find Harold.”

I know that word too. Tall Man and Hammer Lady sometimes call Bespectacled Man that. My old pack used to tell me to ‘Find’ too, so I turn and race up the stairs to find Bespectacled Man.

He’s staring at the glowy box again. I sit down next to him and bark to show I’ve found him. He rubs my head absently.

I turn around to see whether New Friend has followed me. But I can’t see her. Was I too fast?

I race back down the stairs.

The door of the book room kennel is open and New Friend is smiling. I arrive just in time to see her step out.

She lets out a yelp and clutches at her leg. I rush forward to help.

She takes another step and collapses with a shriek.

I lick her face and she groans and tries to push me away. I sniff at the small collar on her leg. There’s a smell like burnt wires and cooked meat.

She was fine inside the kennel but when she tried to go outside she got hurt.

Inside safe.

Outside not safe.

Grabbing the back of her shirt in my teeth, I pull her back into the book room. After a while she sits up. I lick her face happily but she pushes me away again. She stands up and goes toward the door again.

No.

Not safe.

I grab part of her pants to stop her. She growls and kicks me. It hurts and I let go with a whine. She moves towards the door again.

I have to stop her. I have to keep New Friend safe.

Bespectacled Man tells me I’m a bad dog when I tackle people but since he’s not here I think he won’t know.I rush forward and knock New Friend to the ground. I lie on top of her and refuse to move.

At first she struggles and I have a hard time holding her down. But suddenly she stops moving. I sniff her cautiously.

“Fine. You win.” She’s almost laughing. “I guess you’re not such a bad guard dog after all.

There arefootsteps coming and I quickly get off New Friend. I’m not allowed to be in the book room kennel. I sit outside the gates down when I see Hammer Lady I start to bark.

She stares at the door and the lock on the floor. “What happened here?”

“Hey, Shaw.” New Friend says. “Looks like I’m here to stay.”

Hammer Lady ignores her and rubs my ears. “Good boy, Bear.”

“Admit it, Sameen. You came to see me.”

“I heard Bear barking and I came to sure you haven’t done anything to him.”

New Friend flashes her a smile. “I could never harm such a sweet thing.” Her eyes are fixed on Hammer Lady.

Hammer Lady relocks the door and we go upstairs.

“Harold, Root tried to escape.”

Bespectacled Man doesn’t look so alarmed. “I warned you this might happen, Miss Shaw.”

“Yeah, yeah, spare me the lecture. I went down there and she was just sitting on the floor with the door wide open. Care to explain, Harold?”

“The ankle monitor Miss Groves is wearing is designed to shock her if she strays outside the Faraday Cage.” He looks at me and adds in a low voice. “It’s similar to shock collars used on D-O-G-S.”

Hammer Lady looks worried. “It won’t do any serious damage right.”

“Worried about her?” Tall Man asks.

Hammer Lady scowls. “I just want to make sure I won’t be stuck patching her up.”

“The charge will increase the further Miss Groves is from the parameters coded into the ankle monitor. I trust she’ll figure it out soon enough.” He sighs and stands up. “I suppose I should go down and check on her.”

I move to follow him but Hammer Lady pulls out a ball. New Friend is temporarily forgotten as I chase after it.

She’ll still be there when I finish.


	3. Sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s a bit short. I’ve been suffering from writer’s block.

New Friend is sitting against the door of the kennel. She’s looking up at a little white box and doesn’t notice me coming down.

“He can’t be right.” I wonder who she’s talking to.

“I should be out there, working for you, not stuck in here like some kind of animal.” I start to trot around the room, looking for whoever she’s talking to.

“Can’t you just tell him to let me out of here?”

There’s only silence.

New Friend watches me sniff the room. She lets out a strange bark. “Do you see the irony here? Even the dog has more freedom than me.”

I whine.

She lets out a long sigh. “Please talk to me. I can stay here if I have to, but I can’t stand not having you.”

“Talk to me. Please.” Her eyes are wet and water starts to run down her face.

She’s sad.

I walk over quietly and lie down against the side of the kennel. She sticks her fingers through and starts to stroke my fur. I wish I could be inside the kennel to comfort her, but the lock is too strong for me to chew through, so I move closer to the kennel wall until I can feel it digging into my side. New Friend doesn’t say anything but I can feel how sad she is.

We sit there for a long time. Eventually New Friend lies down and closes her eyes, her fingers still pressed against my side.


	4. Sick

I can tell something’s wrong as soon as I reach the bottom of the stairs. There’s a sour smell in the air, sharp and unpleasant. It’s coming from the kennel and I trot over to look inside.

New Friend is lying on her bed. She’s moaning and twisting around.

I bark.

She turns towards from me. “Go away.”

I bark again, scratching at the door of the kennel. She doesn’t move and I start whining. 

“I told you to go away.”

Her eyes are dull and her brown hair is matted. I watch as she shifts, throwing her bedding to the floor. 

When I got sick, Bespectacled Man took me to see the vet. I think New Friend needs to see the vet too. I know Hammer Lady is a human vet, because she sometimes fixes Tall Man when he comes back smelling like blood, so I start barking loudly. 

Hammer Lady.

Hammer Lady. I need you. 

Finally, I smell her coming down the stairs. “Bear, what is it?” She asks me. I run to the kennel and sits down, hoping she’ll understand. She just looks at me. “What?”

I jump up and put my paws on the door of the kennel. Hammer Lady walks over to stand beside me.

“Root?”

New Friend moans loudly.

“Shit!”

Hammer Lady starts to run back up the stairs. I don’t understand. Why is she running away? I trot in front of her to make her stop.  
“It’s okay, Bear. I’m just going to get some things.”

I lie down in front of the kennel to keep an eye on New Friend. After a while, Hammer Lady comes back with a bag that smells like the vet’s office. She unlocks the door and steps inside cautiously. “If you’re faking it, I swear I’ll kill you.” I follow her inside, my tail low.

New Friend looks up at her and smiles weakly. “If I wanted you to pay attention to me, I wouldn’t exactly do it like this.”

Hammer Lady puts a hand on her forehead. “You’re burning up.” She takes out a small glass tube out of the bag and I lean over to sniff it. Hammer Lady pushes my muzzle away. “No, Bear.” She puts a glass tube in New Friend’s mouth. 

There’s bacon on the table so I stand up to get a better look. Hammer Lady rushes over and pulls it out of my reach, to my frustration. It smells stale but it’s still meat. She frowns at the food and I wag my tail, hoping she’ll give them to me. 

“Haven’t you been eating?” 

New Friend shakes her head slightly.

“Why?” Hammer Lady asks as she takes the glass tube out and squints at it.

“Harry doesn’t seem to understand that I’m not a big fan of processed meat.”

“Root, you have to eat.”

“Worried about me, Sameen?”

Hammer lady scowls, but I can tell she’s still worried. “No. You’re the only one who can talk to the Machine, and that makes you important.” She pulls an orange bottle out of her bag and shakes out two pills. “Here, take these. I’ll be back to check on you later.”

New Friend tips her head back and swallows them. I feel bad for her. Whenever I had to take pills, Bespectacled Man would hide them in my food so they wouldn’t taste as bad. 

Hammer Lady stands up to leave, taking the food with her. “I’ll bring you some fruit later.”

“Thank you, sweetie.”

“Whatever.” She gestures for me to follow but New Friend speaks up. “Can he stay? I’d really like some company.”

“You need to sleep.”

“Please.”

Hammer Lady looks uncertain so I lay down on my belly to show I’ll be good and quiet. She sighs and closes the door. “Alright, but you should really try to get some rest.”

I grab the bedding from the floor and gives them to New Friend. She shakes her head. “Thanks, but I’m warm enough already.”

She waits until Hammer Lady is gone before patting the spot next to her. “Come on.”

I climb up and gingerly settles down. She wraps an arm around me. Her hand feels really hot and I wriggle a bit. She strokes my ears with shaking fingers. 

“Don’t tell Shaw.” She whispers.


End file.
